Tactics against Mobs
TACTICS AGAINST MOBS THE OVERLORD XRAG Have at least one group in each corner of the temple, because he ports around. Each group should stay put and attack overlord when it comes to them. Each group should have a healer. Do not stop hitting him, if you do he will reset. He will also port people and they will have to run back. By one group in each corner, I mean, one level down from his spawn. Don't chase him around take a whack at him when you can, keep a dot on him, and keep him engaged at all cost. Also, a good tip is to put a healer/sow'er at the port spot. Clear all the mobs by pulling them inside upstairs, and have a Refresher who's only job is to refresh. When he ports corner to corner, it seems his agro table is cleared. Dreadnaught Try to get max CR for all, or atleast the healer and MT, maybe some resist buff too. Find a log, or rock in the area, put all casters, healers, and long range DDs behind it, to protect them from the AoE. Have one healer hiding at all times to heal Melees, and others who are hit with the AoE. One healer should be devoted to the MT. Have a constant tick heal on the MT at all times Pull Dreadnaught close to where the others are hiding. Have the MT watch for when the DN uses its AoE, after he AoE's, the MT yells attack, Melees should run to DN and hit twice and run back to hide again. Nows a good time for healers to peek-a-boo out of hiding and refresh thier heals on the MT. The old school way is to "Kite" them, which works, but a bit less exciting. Dreadnaught Strategy What you need: One person to Root One person to Hold Agro And additional Damage Dealers (The more you have the faster it goes.) Note: The player who holds agro needs SoW and a way to hold Agro. Healers work well here. Heal yourself and a few others and the MoB should be very angry with you. The Battle Plan: The Rooter starts battle by Rooting, Agroer gets SoW and the Agro, then gets far away. The damage people hit ONCE (or cast once) while the Agroer trains the Dread. Right after the hits the rooter roots again. And you just keep doing this over and over till it dies. Note: If he hits the Agroer, he Debuffs everyone in the area and hits them with that deadly DoT and then when Agroer dies he buffs himself and he's 100 times harder after that. Appendix: Qualdar's Plan: This is another strategy for taking out Dreadnaughts. You will need a rooter just as Gaklal suggested, but instead of using a healer to hold agro have a tank, preferably a warrior because their taunt gets more agro. Next have a Wizzy to cast this comes in handy because they have a line of spells that don't attract agro, the more Wizzies the better. Have the rooter root the dread and have the Tank taunt a lot. SoW the tank and have him run in a large circle and let everyone unload on the dread till it gets close to the tank. Be careful because if he hits you it hurts and you don't want him to buff himself. Simply repeat the process of rooting, taunting and attacking. This way is a lot faster but you need to be careful. Better Plan: Here is the better plan. You start of at one of the big ice frozen lakes near the dread spawns. (Make sure it's big enough to run a BIG circle around) Now the Rooter Roots the Dreadnaught and the Aggroer gets the Aggro. (He will also need SOW) Once Aggro is obtained the Aggroer runs far from dread. Now the attackers (10-15people) attack the dread breaking root. Once root is broken the Aggroer starts to run in a very wide long circle about the size of the lakes there. If he is very smart and alert Dread will never touch him. While Aggroer is running the attackers continuously hit dread knocking off bits and pieces of dread. Now the Rooter must be alert and must count 40sec very slowly. Once rooter counts to 40 he/she yells “stop hitting dread" and roots the dread once again. Aggroer regains Aggro and the process is done over and over again until dread dies. This process is quick and fun and should take no longer than 15-25min a kill. Terroranula Tatic 1- Rush in. Have two groups, and, just rush Terrorantula!!! The poisonweavers were VERY easy to dispose of once their master was destroyed Tatic 2- Invis You can pull Terror from the middle of all those little spiders using invis and SoW...He sees invis, the little buggers don't. Walk into his range invis'd...See him turn to aggro on you and run like mad back to your group...By the time his attack breaks your invis, you are out of range of the little spiders! Notes: Terroranula ports you if you don't kill it fast enough! Lord Nagafen Gotta have a mystic to MT naggy, no mystic and its impossible, triple 4k proc after enrage... Can be done with 1 mystic if you have a lot of damage (casters esp), easier with 2 mystics. Mystic debuff just makes his proc happen a ton less, along with lowers his quads some. Also, if you have some melee's with very high HPs, and they can get a good druid in group (tick and grp heals), melee's can quad Naggy. I've personally quaded Naggy on 2 of our kills (last 2), and hit for 700s, his AC is very low, and Enrage lowers his defense (kind of like Berserker's 5k heal lowers defense) and you can hit harder. Word of advice on quading naggy as a melee, over max FR in case you get the debuff, do NOT put urself on auto attack, so if you get under half HPs you don't accidentally kill yourself, and watch your HPs more than your damage numbers. Get 3 melees and a druid in one grp like this, and if the melee's are smart enough to watch their HPs, they can actually KS a wiz/mage group (done it) because you quad Naggy almost as hard as regular mobs. His AC sucks, but no one quads him because of his huge (up to 1500 a hit) damage shield. Do NOT touch him at all with a quad if you have been debuffed and your FR is even 1 point below 315, 1 quad of bad resists will kill you. -Beowoulf If you and your allies are able to finish the quest required to port to the island where Lord nagafen roams, be sure everyone un-equips all weapons before doing so. This includes shields and helds by all classes. By doing this, Lord Nagafen will not bother to attack you off the bat, if you fail to do this he will immediately attack, leaving your raid with no time to prepare at all. A Tank Rotation system works best against Nagafen. Tank #1 will begin, followed by Tank #2, etc. It is difficult to control which tank will have aggro beyond the second tank's death, but if you can predict who Nagafen will be attacking, it is to the advantage of your healers'. In this case, you will want to have your stronger tank play the Tank #2 role. Once everyone is ready to engage, send Tank #1 to pull him. He should be sure to face nagafen in the opposite direction of everyone else. If this is done correctly, nobody else besides Tank #1 will be infected by his AE debuff because it is only a frontal/side AE. This will save a lot of mana on everyone part. While the fighting is going on, its VERY important that every other tank there, most importantly Tank #2 is taunting as much as possible. I say this because once Nagafen reaches half-life, he will rampage; which means a full heal and a vicious proc buff. There is a 99.9% chance Tank #1 will be wiped out due to his new proc. Hopefully Tank #2 will have full aggro and full health after Tank #1 drops. Tank #2 and the rest of the tanks won't last long face-to-face with a rampaging Nagafen, but knowing which tank has the aggro each time a tank dies will help your raid go very smoothly. Set up 2 stacks on each of the rocks on the island you get ported to. Naggy will be pulled right between you guys so you may take an AoE (arcane based). DO NOT MELEE OR RANGED ATTACK NAGGY!!! If you do you will experience Naggy's damage sheild!! After, Naggy is debuffed by a Mystic, (a must on a Naggy raid) you may then melee him. The MT may take a lava splash and die so prepare to zerg if needed! Frostborn II Just for anyone who has trouble in the future and searched the forms let me put a detailed description of how to get back to old FB II and the throne room where you have to use the sword from FB III to summon the old guy and get your ax: 1) Go to Vox's Castle in Permafrost 2) Go in the entrance to the east of the bridge, the one hidden behind the big ice column with all the ice giants standing guard outside. 3) Unless you have a group that wants to fight, go in invis. 3) Go down the hall way -- the one with ice hanging from the ceiling and a bunch of drakes flying around. 4) Keep going left. The second left should be at a sharp angle that almost has you turning back. 5) Go up that hall (it rises uphill.) At the end is a wide doorway with a brown curtain covering the whole end of the hall. You should be able to con a voxite mage on the other side. 6) Each time we went there we only saw ONE mage in that room (and we were there for a while) though others reported seeing two. They see through invis. 7) Go into that room and kill mage. Remember the second you go through you will aggro the mage, so be ready to fight. We were able to kill them with just a 49 Paladin and Druid 8) You will see a second mage in a room off to the right of the first room. It will not aggro you while you are in the room killing the first mage. 9) Go into next room and kill second mage. 10) Go down a short hallway to the right of the second mage's spawn site, it runs perpendicularly into a longer hall that goes left and right. 11) Wait for the wandering vox mage and ice giant to come by in that the second hall, kill them so they don't wander in while you kill FB II 12) Go right, down the hall and around a bend that goes left. (If you go down hill you went the wrong way.) 13) Go through a room with a stationary ice giant. It won't see your invis. 14) This is the throne room. Approach the throne with FB III's sword in your invt. 15) FB II will spawn behind you. Don't worry, he's easy to kill. We did it with a 49 druid and a 49 paladin. (We had another group run in and hit it when he was down to one bubble, but he didn't scratch me.) 16) Loot axe come one step closer to your epic! Sylhilthis Kappa snake A resist path cleric and any pet with the buff can take on the snakes. A tinker with the pet can solo the snakes. A small raid force of 2 - 3 groups, maybe even a bit less can take on all the snakes. The only real worry is that Sylhilthis has an AoE DoT and finding somewhere to hide can be a pain. I usually use the poles right beside his throne to avoid it. Also from what I have seen, the 4 snakes in the rooms don't drop anything worthwhile and Sylhilthis has a chance to drop 1 of 3 drops. 2 of those drops are pretty decent. The snakes nuke with AR and cast a very nasty PR DoT. However they do negligible melee damage. Queen Qy'tha She has one mean quad. Tank needs; 3400AC+ is backed by about 5 defensive mods and a lot of Agi, as much AC/Agi as he can. You need an army of stackers. If you have to sacrifice resists for more AC/Agi I'd do it, can't really MT a mob when its quading the hell out of you. Your healers will have an easier time healing her crits than her quad. Helped alot more when our tank switched to less resists more physical protection. It was all PR. Lady Vox This a pretty easy strategy. Gear up for MR/CR. Standard EQ tactic. Let main tank get agro. Have chanters start sieving the hell out of her. Everyone else joins in. When she starts trying to complete heal herself everyone pushes her one direction to try and interupt. Hopefully, if things go right then she will be oom and unable to get a complete heal off. All you need is a MT useing CR and agi/ac gear, 1 healer, whatever number of DD's you want to speed it up. Raid Party Size: A full group is more than enough. Strategy: The only real attack you need to worry about is her AoE, which does about 2000 damage unresisted, and is used about every 5 rounds. There are plenty of spots for everyone to hide from it. Loot: Shawl of the Winter Queen (Plane of Sky quest item) Siliskor Siliskor is the end result of the quest given by Zaryn Boome in Blackwater. He spawns with 3 Dragon Worshippers and his "pet", Pomus Magemelf. Before you engage, you'll want to kill the Dragon Worshippers. They can be single pulled, if you are careful. Aggroing Siliskor with a worshipper is very bad. Pull Siliskor towards the elephant statue so it can be used as a barrier to block AE attacks. Pomus Magemelf must be dispatched immediately. Have all damage focused on Pomus until he is dead. Pomus will heal Siliskor and port members of your party out of the area. His porting can be a great annoyance if he does it right off the bat. If your MT does the initial pull and gets ported, you'll need to have a back-up tank who is on the ball and prepared to grab aggro. Letting a Ranger bow-pull Pomus could help eliminate getting your MT ported. Siliskor attacks with an AE debuff, that will drop your HP Max to 700, regardless of class, level or resists. His next AE is a disease based DoT that will tick for 150 unless you come to the fight with high DR. (There are reports of the tick being reduced to 15-16 with 315 DR. Character level also plays a factor in resistability though.). Both of Siliskor's AE's are oval shaped. That is to say your ranged attackers can get a little closer on the sides than they can if they stand in front or behind him. Siliskor will then melee for a couple rounds. His melee is pretty weak, mid-upper 30s with 2000ish AC. Siliskor will repeat this pattern of attacks the entire fight. I've seen experienced DDs time the AEs and move in only during the melee rounds to do their damage, and retreating again before the next set of AEs. Although this isn't necessary, it's fun to try and if you are able to keep from getting hit, then you are only making things easier on yourself and your healer. The only other trick up his sleeve is a full heal that he will use when he gets to about 50% health. He only uses that heal once, but it could refresh if you let him rest for more than an hour. Your Main Tank group should consist of a Tank, a Tick Healer, and a mana battery. If you want to add a 4th to the MT group, make it another healer who's job is to keep himself, the main ticker and the mana battery alive, and if he can throw a low level shot or group heal from time to time, that's just dandy. (A 3-man MT group makes it easier on the healer who won't have to worry about keeping a 4-man group alive, in addition to non-stop ticks on the MT). Shot/stack heals shouldn't be necessary on Siliskor, but they aren't going to hurt. All healers, except for the main ticker (who should use "Divine" or better), should use "Healing" or "Greater Healing" when healing their group members. The higher heals will take too long to cast and will be overkill for the situation. (When you only have 700 hps, and you are taking damage over time at a rate of 150/tick, there is a sense of urgency.) Remember to keep Siliskor stationary. Casters and bow-users like to situate themselves outside the range of the AEs. Moving Siliskor around could kill a damage dealer who was safe on the perimeter. If you have a lot of deaths and want to rez them back during the battle, Siliskor can be moved, but be sure you communicate that you are moving him, and where you are moving him to, so the party can react accordingly. Also, healers should remember that when Siliskor falls, the fight isn't over! Don't forget about those DoTs that are on your group mates. Keep throwing those heals until that DoT has worn off. Strategy for tanking: 1. Pull 2 Dragon Worshippers (wisps) seperately. Kill. No loot. 2. Root Pomus Magewell. 3. MT pulls Siliskor. Healer keeps MT alive. 4. Kill Pomus Magewell. No loot. 5. Kill Siliskor Sili debuffs everyone to 700 HP Tank with 2500 AC + max DR = minimum melee damage from Sili Location: Elephant Graveyard. level 55 version is spawned by doing a quest. Level 60 version is a part of Lavastorm 57 Quest Primary Resist Needed: DR Raid Party Size: 1 Group can take the quest spawned version, and I'd recommend probably 2 groups for the level 60 version. Of course, the more melee/casters you have the quicker the fight. I did this mob with an enchanter and Death Knight before and it took almost 20 minutes. Strategy: Have your casters and melees range from behind the dragon. They can stand at 30 range and not get hit by AoE. If the melees want to move in, have the main tank call hit/hide for AoEs. The AoE has 5 ticks of damage. Call Hide on the 4th tick, then hit right after the AoE. Siliskor is by far the toughest dragon from the pre-frontiers era. His main attack is a DR based AoE, which debuffs you to 700, and does 5 ticks of 150 damage. This damage is reduced by DR. He uses this attack every 5 melee rounds or so. Siliskor also has a pet... Pomus Magemell. The encounter is really about killing Pomus. His nukes hurt, especially when you are hit with the debuff. He will also port you halfway across the zone if not killed in about 30 seconds. He also full heals about 1/2 way thru the battle. Once you have Pomus killed you are all set... Unless you are fighting the level 60 Siliskor for the Lavastorm 57 quest... The level 60 Siliskor reminds me more of a dreadnaught. It has a second AoE, which does 300 damage to everyone. That's a lot of damage when you are sitting at 700 HP!!!!. Another fun thing happens here: Pomus Magemell respawns every time the level 60 Siliskor resets!!!! Now if you want one hell of a fun raid, both Siliskors can be spawned at the same time!! Loot: Shield of King Jorat (Plane of Sky quest item) The Basics to MT Cazic Thule A BIG CG to CN(CLW) on MTing CT FIRST! -SING Where to start...there is so much information. Bear with me, there is a lot of information. FYI, CT's debuffs and drops (shield) really points you in the right direction to non-zerg kill him, just follow the clues. How about starting with the "DT". We noticed early on that this "DT" was really random, sometimes twice close together, sometimes pretty far apart. This fact made us believe that the DT was NOT a spell. How many spells do you have where the recast is random? Every raid mob in the game nukes, aoe's, etc, all of those are set on exact timers. CT's DT was not. Half on this information, and half on faith that he could be MT'd, we determined that this had to be a "proc". Now, what type of proc? Spell proc (aka naggy's procs after his CH/buff) or weapon proc? Most of us know that spell procs are modded by INT, and weapon procs are modded by dex. If it was a spell proc we were in trouble, necro INT syphon is completely resisted (just like almost anything on CT, immune to all 6 resists), and umbral curse from mystics (naggy fixer) didn't seem to work either. Back to our faith that CT could be MT'd, lead us to believe that it had to be a weapon (his fist in this case) proc, therefore dex modded...hence the rat potion debuff from transmuter alcys. If CT comes out of rat at anytime, your "luck" is bad, he most likely will DT you quickly. That is only one thing that helps prevent the DT. The all/all shield that he drops, name eludes me atm but the one that procs added resists, is another component to preventing the DT. I'm not sure how, but it does appear to help repell the DT. The best part of the shield is the proc, 10 to each resist that is wis mod'd. Get a MT with extremely high base wis, and this shield buffs good resists. Why is that important?... The Debuff...well, actually CT has 2 main debuffs, one is aoe, other is tank only. The "minor" tank only debuff knocks down wis/cha/int all by about 150. This is what first pointed us to the wis mod'd shield, CT drops your wis by 150, making the procing shield less effective. The main debuff that is aoe knocks down your PR and AR huge. There is no way to overcompensate with extra resist gear like on naggy or QoV, this debuff goes right through all of your gear and CMS. It debuffs your PR/AR both to roughly 60+ current wis/7 (no wis gear helps, only base wis + buffs). So, if you can get a tank to about 400+ wis (445ish in our case) even after the 150 wis debuff, you are sitting at about 120ish PR and AR. The fact that CT kills your PR and AR leads us to the most important part of the DT... 99% of the procs in this game are resistable right? Why wouldn't CT's "proc" be resistable? Only thing that made sense is that either PR or AR (most likely AR) resisted this proc. Possibly both, one resisting the debuff to 10 HPs, and other resisting the dmg of the proc (10). Here's the thing. Now, consider a 600+ wis resist cleric. WoB and Consume Affliction both get overrided by this debuff. However, if you quickly buff the MT with these two buffs (maybe even "spam" him with them to make sure he gets it) after the debuff, they work ontop of the debuff. So, the tank that had 120ish pr/ar before now has 260ish AR and 280ish PR. Not exactly what you want, but a ton better than 70s on both. Combine that with the added resists from the procing shield, with its wis mod, and you are getting near max on PR, and near 300 on AR (rough estimates). We've noticed that getting the tank to near these resists even if/when debuffed they have a better chance of "resisting" the DT. It's not 100% obviously since its only 290ish and 310ish, but its "good". Combine those 3 main things (dex debuff, shield procing, and overcoming the resist debuff the best you can) and you sort of "stack" your deck against his DT. Still not perfect, tanks still get triple proc'd by naggy sometimes even when a mystic has used umbral curse, but it obviously has worked twice in a row . The fact that CT has to be in rat form the whole fight is why our one alcy helps pull, we have lost our MT a few times immediately at start of the fight because we didn't debuff before it got there. We have a 2nd transmuter at the raid ready to keep debuff going in case the 1st died from agro/aoe's on the pull. This same alcy is also spamming the MT with his wis/int buff to help out with CT's 2 debuffs (so this alcy and the resist cleric keep buffing tank whole fight off and on). I'm sure I'm missing something and I am a tad off on some of the numbers, but it works. We have ALWAYS used a backup tank to pull to our MT, just so our MT never has to move so that the stackers never get the "no line of site" comment. The pulling tank does die at times (not always) on Bert and CT, even QoV and Norox at times, but that is just from quads when they are running. Our pulling tank did NOT get a DT from CT either of these two fights. Resists needed for the new camps. Froglok Channelers (WIZ model) are FR, CR, and LR Taksehir Miners (ones that nuke) are PR and DR Goblin Soothsayers (SHA model) are DR Wandering Ghost and Spectres (ones that nuke) are FR and maybe something else Fire Basilisks, Animated Lavas +LR, Lavastorm mobs are FR/CR The nukes of these mobs seem to rotate and there is at least one unresistable crit for 860 during the battle. Haven't completely nailed down every resist, but if you work those, you should be fine when pulling at the camps. It's nice to see some DRD-loving for nuking mobs! - Telchar GRUNDLE Using Vital Strike, was doing usually 1592/650 and being resisted alot. Seems grundle has pierce/ slash resistance. I decided to use Expose on him from my necro. Woot!! vital strikes was doing 1900 plus and 700 plus. I was able to do this 3 times. So seems expose debuffs pierce and slash for about 15 secs. Btw vital strike is only resisted by pierce or slash debuff. - Ubermaster Horizontal Divider 17 Ancient Swampfire Cobra Has a nasty poison DoT and high AC. If you plan to solo it make sure to max your PR. Horizontal Divider 17 Ty'Ryzeth SoulCaller The SoulCaller is not difficult, however he is well protected. Be cautious of the Ty'Rizeth Guardians. If you are able, raise your Pr/Dr to negate the Ty'Ryzeth's nukes. Klick and Klack. At top of Kappa castle. Get resist Clr to wob a RSD, Badi, or GA, and have pet tank them, Tinker pet owns them to. The snakes do almost no melee damage since they hit once a round and don't have a critical attack. They have AR nukes and a big PR DoT. They can be killed with a group of four if the tank is sturdy and has max AR/PR. RSD buffed with Consume Affliction (PR immunity) can tank one with enough tic and stack healing. Pets that are AR/PR immune (raging rhino, tinker pet, any pet buffed by a resist cleric) can solo them. - VallettaFaithful Mayong Mistmoore Powerful vampire in the salt mines. His nukes are AR and PR, but I'm not so sure on the PR. A good group of 8 people can take this guy down no problem. - Forevergreat Get some Necros and Clerics to help with their undead nukes! -Singz Kratas Primary Resist Needed: PR Raid Party Size: 1 Group can take this squid, altho the more damage, the better. Strategy: Have all your melees use ranged attacks. Kratas has a pretty wicked damage shield. If casters stay at max range, they can cast and not be hit. Kratas will constantly change resists throughout the battle. Ive noticed that he keeps the same resistance for about 5 seconds then changes. When and if your casters pick up the pattern, they can throw the right nukes. Loot: Harpoon of Telenin (Item needed for Plane of Sky port, drops with every kill) Shimmering Seaweed (Jewel craft item) Kratas Tentacle? (Jewel craft item) Before starting on kratas, let it be known that he has a TON of HP, so this can be a long and exhausting battle. Also, it is important that all involved in the battle are in the water and near the whale bones before he is engaged, as he has a good chance of resetting if someone were to attack and then retreat to the bones on the water. As with all long battles, be sure you have a mana battery available for the tank and his healers. It is best to bring as many casters as you can because you must use range during this battle to avoid the un-resistible Area Effect DoT. The tank should be outfitted with high HP. Non casters should bring a full load of arrows. It is also very important for the tank to only taunt Kratas in order to avoid his damage shield. Keep Kratas stationary so that the casters and archers can situate themselves around him in a circle just outside the range of the AE. As with all damage shields, you can use your special melee abilities on Kratas without incurring any damage. Ranged is your best strategy, but if you have some nutty melees who think they can time the AE... have at it! The Fairy in Rain 2 On rain2, make sure everyone logs the quest. Have someone stay at the beginning while the rest of the group goes thru. As soon someone gets the fairy or w/e at the end and the named mob spawns, have the person at the beginning repeat it again. You can keep spawning the fairy by having someone talk to quest giver. Have the person at the beginning die and res them to isle 3 or 4. -Ndien How to Kill Avatar of Love 1. Spawn. 2. Attack AOL with everything you got till it is down to three red bulb left to it. 3. Call off all pets. 3.1 Do not melee attack. 3.2 Just use Criticals and Nukes. 3.3 You can use pets while the healing shield is up, but, you have to make certain that you stay far enough away from the mob so that you can send in pet, let it cast, you will see its animation, then put it on passive, BEFORE it reaches aol. She spawns in Spider's Mine(S) near a tree on N side of River. She is on a timer around 30ish mins. And ehres how you kill her. Have like 20 peeps mostly petters, well you have tank pull and every1 passive their pets and stack tank except 1-2 Petters which will be the only DDs until AoL hits 2 reds(not long) then you Hail Shout ATTACK!!!, which tells all petters 2 send pets and she dies quick. if you dont hail at 2 reds and wait she will cast Heal DS and your better off runnin her off and waitin another 30 mins 4 her 2 spawn. She is a quick kill with this plan and it works. Avatar Of Love Tactic AoL has a Healing DS that is activated between 2-3 mins. This was timed and tested and so we spawned and engeged. 1. after spawn MT as usual and send everything you got in that does dmg while healing the MT. 2. At 2-2.5min Everyone stops attacking (I meann everyone including the MT). MT taunts only like on kratas. All pets are dismissed and no player should hit the dreaded X botton. 3. Wherever AoL is at this point you must only use your special attack abilities. This is due to the Heal DS. Abilities do not cause her to heal. slowly pick at her until she is dead. UNDER NO CONDITIONS SHALL A PET ATTACK DURING THIS TIME OR A PLAYER HIT WITH A WEP. Avatar of Hate If tank dies, Zerging is easy, I died once and went thru 3 pets before dying, but we did have around 20 petters lol. Like a 30 sec- 1 min zerge. But when we did regular AoH for evil casters no one died, but when we did good hlr or evil w/e, well, we werent readdy after killin several mobs before, and tank dropped after 1 bar down. And, the AoE is cake, a naked wizzie can stand in it. Archon Aereth (Geomancer's Citadel) A good way to defeat Archon Aereth is to bring 1-2 Healers (level 55-60), 1 tank (level 60) and several (3-4) casters/range dd. The tank should have max PR (315) and AGI/AC as high as possible without compromising PR. Without max PR, the poison can be up to 2550! Before the battle, position the tank behind Archon Aereth and everyone else against the wall on the opposite side of the room. When the tank engages, Archon Aereth will unleash her AE poison DoT/debuff. The AE of this spell surrounds the target (ie. The tank) not the Archon herself; so the other members of the party will not be hit by it if everyone is positioned properly. With max PR, her AE will tick a level 60 tank for 300-500 (much more manageable than the aforementioned 2550). The debuff affect of her AE drops your agility. I suggest the tank have good AGI to help counter this. Her melee attacks are rather strong and the debuff only makes them stronger. Archon Aereth does not have very many HPs, and will be killed quickly with this strategy. Archon Vetash Geomancer's Citadel Archon Vetash has two big attacks that you must be prepared for: 1 st is low range, direct damage nuke to his target for 1500. This is an arcane based spell and can be resisted well if you are maxed AR (315). 2 nd is a high range AE nuke for 900. The AE nuke is fire based and is unavoidable in the room, but it can be resisted well with high FR. I suggest about 3 clerics and 4-5 DD, all outfitted with max FR. Additionally, the tank should make his/her best attempt to max both FR and AR. Vetash has weak melee attacks, but does seem to have more HP than Archon Aereth. As with most high-end caser mobs, the resists are the key to success. Chimareon the Tyrant The defensive capabilities of your tank will determine the outcome of your battle with Chimareon the Tyrant. Much like the rest of the monsters found throughout the dangerous Rain Chain, Chimareon uses an Arcane-based AC de-buff. With max Arcane, Chimareon will most likely only take off about 300-400 of your AC. With that, his hits won't be as hard, but can still do significant damage. His other attack is a 1000 slash that he uses about every quad, this too is very resistible by Arcane. A couple healers (at least one with stack heal capabilities) will be sufficient. The more damage dealers, the better. Luckily, he has no AE attacks so everyone can rush him without worrying about thier health. A well-geared party of 6 can drop Tyrant with little difficulty. King Ruhtra Once your companions reach the final island that holds the King, have everyone jump down from the starting point onto the main island, avoiding the roaming noblemen. Once you all have regrouped, climb the side of the pyramid. Be aware, going over the sand will spawn a semi-tough creature named Animated Sand. I suggest bringing all your companions and the animated sand with you to the top of the pyramid, then killing it. Once you are all safely collected atop the pyramid, look down inside. You will see two levels, and a ramp leading from the bottom level to the 2nd level. The goal here is to jump onto the 2nd level. You can do this by jumping and pushing against any side of the wall. Once you have reached the 2nd level, you will notice there is a roaming Squire. This creature will quickly kill any raid that is not prepared. Luckily, this particular roamer has a weakness; by standing against the ledge of the 2nd level, he cannot see anyone and will not attack. Once everyone is situated on the 2nd floor, it is time to kill the squire when he comes around. After that you all have to quickly proceed down and behind the ramp into the hallway. The mages that populate the bottom floor are quite easy and have Fire/Cold based attacks only. Once everyone is in the hallway behind the ramp, you must all wait for the squire to re-spawn and roam to your position to kill it again. You must kill the squire until he has something on his body so you can hold him there. Kill the 4 bishops guarding Ruhtra until they have loot on them to hold the bodies fresh. Once you are all ready to kill Ruhtra, you must set an 'order of tanks'. One of two keys to beating Ruhtra is being sure the tanks pick up aggro as soon as he ports the previous tank. Having an order of tanks allows the healers to know who to switch to once their tank gets ported. First send a few pets, then the MT. The more tanks there, the more Ruhtra has to port, giving the dd's longer to do their damage. The offensive abilities of Ruhtra are no more than the squire's. Dealing with Ruhtra's ability to port people is the most important.